1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a combined portable animal waste and training device.
2. Background
The problem in the art to which this invention apertains is the need for a combined portable animal waste and training device whereby the pet's owner, by means of the pavlovian facility and opportunity presented by the mutually dependent training structure and animal waste structure of the device, can induce, teach and train the pet to use the device to eliminate its urine and feces upon the animal waste structure, operatively emplaced upon a standard toilet bowl and followed by the automatic operation of the animal waste structure which disposes the pet's excretions into the standard toilet bowl and thereafter flushes down the pet's excretions.